One of the problems in doing sewing is how does one attach the pattern to the material so that one can draw or cut out around said pattern. The traditional way of doing it is to use pins upon the pattern.
Another method of attaching the pattern to your material is the use of weights. However, many problems develops from the use of weights. First it is easy with any type of pressure on the pattern to cause the pattern to shift. Also it is very difficult to cut around a pattern which weights have been placed on top. It is almost impossible to pick up the material and the pattern and cut around it with out causing the pattern to shift. Therefore, one of the objective of the invention is to create a method to attach the pattern to the material so that it can be easily drawn or cut around without worrying about the shifting of the pattern.
The pinning of the material around the pattern however is very time consuming. Thus, one of the objective of the invention is to create a method to attach a pattern to the material that is easy and quick. In placing the pins around the pattern it is necessary for you to place pins each time you use the pattern. Also pins can not be used on certain fabrics because they place permanent holes in the fabrics. People who have arthritis in their hands find it very difficult to place pins within fabric.
One of the method to avoid the use of pins or weights that has been developed is to iron on the pattern on the paper. One of the problems with this method of attaching the pattern to the material is if you wish to reposition the pattern on the paper you must heat up the iron on substance again reposition it and iron the pattern back on the paper. This is very time consuming and also the pattern can only be reironed down a certain number of times. Thus, one of the objective of this invention is to create a material that holds the pattern to fabric but can be reposition easily. Also iron on pattern do not work when one wish to cut the pattern out of several layers of fabric. Although the pattern can be attach to the top layer of fabric you need either the use of weights or pins to hold the other layer of fabric. Thus, an objective of the invention is to create a material that can hold several layers of fabric to the pattern.
The features that allow the invention to meet the objectives stated above is an ultra thin webbing that is covered with a pressure sensitive adhesive that easily releases from an object.